


Take Me To The Limit

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Dom Hux, sub Kylo [38]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: DC saw Guardians and so everything is a song title. Also there's kink.





	Take Me To The Limit

It’s a difficult thing, needing… needing to be humiliated. Kylo tried his very best to not admit he needed it, but the more he lied, the more uncomfortable things became. Hux would push at the edges of what Kylo wanted, but if he didn’t outright ask for things, he wouldn’t get.

And sometimes Kylo _hated_ that, because he wanted - he wanted to let _go_ of control. That was the _point_ in submitting. He didn’t have to worry about decisions, and he just did whatever Hux wanted, right?

And sometimes he didn’t hate it, even though it was difficult to ask for things, because that meant he had to know himself better, and it was something _wanted_ , and he could hold onto that fact when it hurt, or when he was afraid, or when he wasn’t so sure. He knew it was a thing he’d asked for, and that was why he got it.

But other times… damn, was it difficult. Difficult to voice the things he was ashamed to want (and need), and difficult to face Hux, in case it was one step too far. In case he asked for something disgusting, degrading, debasing… or something his lover simply couldn’t do.

Every time, though… every time, he came through. It wasn’t a line from A to B, it wobbled around on the way, but even if they landed at C, Kylo always felt better after.

Except today. 

There’s something… it’s just… it’s stupid. It’s _stupid_. He’s been called a whore, a slut, a pathetic whining baby; he’s been painted in come, in sweat, in blood, in tears. He’s been fucked senseless, and denied climaxes and made to sleep with his cock achingly hard. He’s been bound up into tiny balls of rope and rigor. He’s been whipped until he was sure there was no skin left on his back, and he’s been stretched so wide he was sure he’d grown a foot in every direction.

But today… it’s… something about the words. It hurts deeper than he likes it to, and he tries not to flinch when he hears the venom dripping from the words.

It’s. It’s just.

He asked for this. He asked for this, and if he goes and says it’s too much, then it shows he doesn’t trust him, right? Or maybe it shows he is that whining baby. He can cope. It’ll feel good, won’t it? It’ll work out, in the end. He has to be good for Hux. He has to live up to the wonderful things he does for him. Hux knows best. Hux wouldn’t push him unless it was important. It’s–

“Kylo?”  


He shakes his head, and pushes his ass higher over the bench, trying to show his suppliance, trying to impress upon him how obedient he is.

“Kylo… tell me on a scale of one to ten how much it hurts.”  


“Two,” he says, and it’s just a number. He has no concept of anything other than right _now_ , not really.  


The paddle turns, the soft, downy side stroking over his raw cheeks. Kylo breathes, and knows sometimes the pace will go up, and will go down. This is normal. His body has to be prepared by degrees to release the endorphins. They haven’t come yet, but it won’t be long, right? It won’t be long, and then he’ll be floating and gliding, and it won’t hurt at all.

Soft, over his shoulders, over his neck. 

“We’re moving to the bed,” Hux says, and he unclasps the binders from the struts of the bench.  


“I’m fine,” Kylo insists.  


“You might be, but we’re moving to the bed.”  


Shit. He’s _not_ obeying, is he? Okay. He nods, and lets himself be unhooked. Lets himself be guided (still bindfolded) to the bed. Lets himself be lowered, until he’s lying belly-down on the bed, pressed against Hux’s legs, his head pulled into Hux’s lap. 

He doesn’t understand. This comes after, mostly. It’s only occasionally that Hux will play with him in this position. It’s at the end, when a single slice of a nail, or a pinch, or a swat will be enough to spark fireworks. When Hux draws out the pleasureable endgame for as long as possible, keeping him so happy, so…

(He’s not happy.)

“I… I did something wrong?”  


“Nothing you did,” Hux disagrees, his hand ruffling through his hair. “It was all me.”  


“No, Sir, I–”  


“Shhh,” Hux insists. “I’m not mad at you. I’m not disappointed in you. I’m disappointed in myself, and that’s something beyond your control.”  


“Master, please, I can do better, I can–”  


A finger over his lips, and Kylo feels the mask getting wet around his eyes. 

“Kylo… I went too far with that scenario. I know you didn’t want to end it, but _I_ did. It was taking you to a place that I don’t think you’re quite ready to be, yet. Or maybe I’m not ready to take you through it safely. We’ll talk about it, but later.”  


“I can keep going, I promise.”  


“I know you _can_ , but that doesn’t mean you _should_. We don’t do anything that we’re not _both_ comfortable with, remember? And I’m not comfortable with what I was making you feel. It’s okay. If we want to work through that we can do, but we need to talk about it when you’re feeling more level.”  


Kylo tries to climb up him, then, clawing his way up his chest, desperate to beg for something - anything. Anything! Not this, not this disappointment, not this… horrible thing. He’s been through so much, and he doesn’t even get the payload? 

The hand under his collar, at the back of his neck, makes him stop. He’s crawled up until his crown is under Hux’s chin, and he feels the other arm wrap around him. “I’m sorry, my love. I didn’t take good enough care of you. It’s okay if it doesn’t go perfectly every time. It’s okay. There’s always next time.”

“But… but it _hurt_ ,” Kylo blurts out, frustrated. “I want it to stop. If you quit now…”  


Fingernails push into his neck, under the collar, and they rake down his spine. The pain is fresh, sharp, vibrant… and it goes all the way into his core. “We do this, instead. We do this, because I love you. I love you, and I want to keep you safe.”

The sting is good, and the tone of his voice… it cuts through some of the murk of before, and Kylo gasps in the tones of a starving man. Yes, yes, that’s what he was missing. That, right there. It’s not the pain, so much as it is the connection, behind it. The safety, the surety.

“Please,” he whispers, and wraps his arms around his Master. He should have said ‘stop’. He should have known. Maybe he didn’t really understand that he needed to, or that he needed something different.  


This. This is the lesson. This is the payload, the reward for the pain. Hux, showing him who he is, underneath it all. Hux seeing it, and loving him all the same. He cries out in bliss as the fingers score down again, and he knows he was right to trust him.

Even when what he said was: stop.


End file.
